


Understandings and Agreements

by Ivyaugust



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Okay I mean, Strongly implied sex., but I’m not super describing it, they’re having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Ivyaugust
Summary: Troy and Abed’s relationship takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Understandings and Agreements

**Author's Note:**

> Does this have plot? Maybe. Not really.  
> Will I delete it later? Maybe. Probably not. Idk. I was bored and sat down and this is what came out.

Abed was having a normal Friday afternoon, sitting in the Greendale library, looking through the footage that the cameras in his dorm room had captured over the past week. He was getting really bad about turning them off when he wasn’t using them as he got closer to Troy. He didn’t mind being distracted, though. Troy made everything more fun, and if the cost of his friendship was a few more hours of editing every week, Abed would take it. 

He had been through all of Monday and Tuesday already, but he was not prepared by any means for what he found within the Wednesday footage. 

Troy had spent the night Tuesday night, and Abed had forgotten to turn the cameras off before they’d gone to bed. Abed sped through hours of footage of the two of them sleeping, Troy’s snores being the only audible noise. But then the sun came up and Troy began to stir. Abed slowed back to normal speed, pressing the play button. 

Abed’s finger immediately flew right to the mute button to stop the soft groans that had just burst from his speakers when he had pressed play. Troy was moaning. It wasn’t very loud or aggressive, but it was definitely audible. Abed slept above Troy in the top bunk, completely unaware of the noises Troy was making. 

That confused Abed. Normally he was a light sleeper. How had he missed this?

The footage wasn’t very clear, so Abed couldn’t see much from across the room and under Troy’s blankets. But he knew what he was doing from the way his head was thrown back and the way he was writhing around on the bed. 

Did he want to be noticed? Was he… putting on a show? 

Abed quickly pulled his headphones out of his bag and plugged them in, slipping them over his ears and adjusting the volume again. And… oh my god. 

Troy was whining and whimpering. Not just soft little noises either. He was moaning for _Abed_. Not even _trying_ to stay quiet. 

Abed felt his breathing catch and his heart race. How had he not heard this? 

He was so involved in what he was watching at this point, that he didn’t even notice when Troy approached behind him, leaning over to hook his chin over Abed’s shoulder to look at his screen. 

“Guess who!” He said, leaning over. “What are you watching..?” He asked.

Abed jumped about a mile, closing his laptop hurriedly. But it was too late, Troy had seen what it was. At least… Abed thought he had. He couldn’t quite tell if the face Troy was making was out of embarrassment or if he was just hungry. 

“Oh..” Troy said. “You.. saw that?” 

Okay. He had noticed. 

Abed nodded. “I didn’t mean to see it. It just. Came on. I’m sorry.”

Troy nodded awkwardly. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to.”

“Were you sayin-“ Abed began, but Troy didn’t let him finish. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I was. I’m really, extra sorry about that.” Troy's voice was really quiet. “It’s cool if you uh.. don’t want to be friends anymore.” 

Abed furrowed his brow. “Why wouldn’t I be your friend?”

“Because guys aren’t supposed to… want to… do _that_ …. with their guy friends.” Troy said self-consciously. 

Abed shrugged. “I can’t say that I haven’t thought about it a lot myself, I’d be a hypocrite to judge you for doing something I do all the time.” He mentioned as if it was nothing. 

Troy just stared at him, dumbfound. “A-all the time?” He asked. “You think about it all the time? Or you _think_ about it…?” 

Abed looked up, as if thinking for a moment. “I masturbate about… six times a week on average. At least half the time I think about you.” 

Troy looked like he was trying not to smile, or trying not to cry. Maybe both? Maybe neither. 

“It doesn’t have to change anything, though.” Abed mentioned. “Unless you want it to.” 

Troy shrugged. “I.. don’t really know what I want. I hope that’s okay. I like what we have now, but I like what I think about a lot too.”

Abed nodded. “That’s fine.” He stood up, collecting his things and putting them into his bag. “Still want to come over tonight?” 

Troy grinned and nodded. “Yeah!! Kickpuncher: Kansas City is going to be terrific and horrible.” 

Abed shot him a finger gun. “Cool. Cool cool cool.”

“Where are you going?” Troy gave Abed a weird look. 

“Oh. I have a lunch date.” 

Troy’s face fell. “What? With who?” 

Abed cracked a small smile. “Jeff’s car. Want to join me? You can have the other half of my sandwich.” He offered. 

Troy basically jumped up at the offer. “Yeah! That sounds awesome!” 

… 

When they got out of Jeff’s car, the windows were fogged over and they were out of breath. 

“Your fly is down.” Abed pointed out, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. 

Troy blushed and looked down, quickly zipping it up and pulling his hoodie down over the spot where Abed had stained his tee shirt with… something. 

“Okay.. _now_ we never talk about this again?” Troy offered, extending a hand to shake. 

Abed took it, shaking. “Sure. Stays between us.” 

And he meant it. He didn’t mind being Troy’s hookup just this once. At least now he knew what it was like. To be with Troy. Even if only once. 

…

Okay so. Maybe they were struggling to keep their word. 

It had been a couple of days and they hadn’t been able to stay away from each other. They already used to walk hand in hand to all their classes and spend all their free time together, but now they were basically on top of each other and in each other’s laps all day long. The tension between them was extremely thick, and they were both just waiting for the other to admit that they wanted more. 

…

On Monday, Troy had pulled Abed by his hand into the bathroom, where they made out for at least 15 minutes. But Abed was sure it would’ve been much longer if Todd hadn’t walked in on them. Again, they shook hands, agreeing to cut things off here. They also made Todd swear to secrecy. 

…

On Tuesday, they were laying on Abed’s couch, watching cartoons, when Troy did it. Abed couldn’t tell you if Troy had done it consciously or not. He had been holding Abed’s hand, fiddling with his fingers lazily, when he absentmindedly lifted Abed’s hand and began to suck on his middle and pointed finger. Abed fought back a strangled whine. God, if this is what Troy’s mouth feels like… he could only imagine getting to being inside of Troy for real. After a few seconds, Troy seemed to realize what he had done, and that it wasn’t normal, and he shamefully took Abed’s fingers out of his mouth, not even mentioning it again for the rest of the night. 

…

On Wednesday, Troy pulled Abed into an empty classroom. 

“I need you to… do it again.” He whispered. 

“Do what?” Abed asked. 

“You know… _it?_ Troy raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

“Oh. You want a blowjob.” 

Troy mumbled an agreement. 

“Am I going to get anything back this time? Or am I just helping you out?” Abed asked. He didn’t really care either way, but he had been thinking about Troy’s mouth all day long and he was desperate to feel it again.

Troy was quiet for a minute. “Okay. Sure.” He finally answered. “One blowjob won’t hurt. Or make me gay.” 

They sucked each other off, each of them swallowing for convenience and less mess, and stood to brush themselves off. 

“We really gotta stop this.” Troy said, pulling his jeans back up. 

“Yeah, there’s no way it’s good for the group’s dynamic.” Abed said, worriedly. “Things have been different. We’re messing with things.”

Troy smiled. “Don’t worry, buddy. We won’t do it again.”

…

On Thursday they did it again. In Abed’s bed this time. Blowjobs were starting to be Abed’s favorite thing in the world. He never thought that anything could take rank over buttered noodles after 24 years of being his favorite, and yet here was Troy’s mouth. His new favorite. 

Troy was a whole other thing. Abed had been able to keep his feelings for Troy at bay for a while, even through hooking up he thought they’d be fine. But here Troy was, naked in his bed, and Abed thought he was going to scream if he tried to cut things off again. 

Troy wrapped his arms around Abed’s waist after they both came, resting on his chest. “That was awesome, Abed.” He mumbled. “Too bad we _really_ need to stop doing this.” 

“Yeah.” Abed said, halfheartedly, trying not to think about how good Troy smelled and felt, pressed up against him. “Too bad.” 

… 

On Friday, when Troy and Abed awoke, the first thing they did was kiss each other, which was new. And then before they knew it, one good morning peck had turned into a heavy grinding session. And their frantic, heated grinding had quickly turned into… well… sex. 

Abed’s head spun as he thrusted into Troy, trying not to think about how this could be the last time they ever hooked up. He really really hoped it wasn’t. 

Afterwards they lay on their sides, looking at each other seriously, their arms around each other. 

“Abed?” Troy asked. 

“Hm?” Abed answered. 

“Do you think we can actually stop this?” 

“If you want to. You’ve initiated everything we’ve done in the last week.” 

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that.” Troy mumbled. 

“Don’t be sorry.”

“Maybe we should stop. For the good of the group. To protect our friendship. And because I think my family might kill me if they ever find out.”

Abed agreed, giving Troy one last kiss and trying to remember how it felt. 

… 

On Saturday, a loud knock came at Abed’s door at 10 PM. Abed opened it and Troy stood on the other side. Abed barely had a chance to let Troy in before he was letting himself in, grabbing Abed by his tee shirt and pushing him up against the wall. 

“I want you, Abed.” Troy breathed, inches away from Abed’s lips. “I want you so badly, and I can’t help it. I can’t stop myself. I just want you all the time.” 

Abed just stared at Troy’s lips. “You can have me. Anytime you want.”

“Fuck, Abed. You weren’t supposed to say that.”

“What was I supposed to say?”

“Tell me that I'm weird. Or gross. Something about how we’re going to ruin the delicate group dynamic if we keep this up.” 

Abed shrugged. “You’re not weird. Or gross. And I don’t care about the group. Not when-“ Abed cut himself off, breathing heavily. 

“When what?”

“When you’re looking at me like this.” 

They just stared, Troy’s body still holding Abed’s against the wall. 

“Fuck it.” Troy said, finally, lunging forward and pulling Abed into a kiss.

…

On Sunday morning, Abed woke up to find that Troy was gone. He sat up, looking around anxiously. He hated that he had missed him. He felt like he’d done something wrong somehow. And just when he had been sure that Troy was going to all his, too. _You’re an idiot,_ he thought to himself, staring up at the mattress above him. 

Abed had only begun to soak in self pity for about 5 minutes before the door opened and Troy came in with two paper bags. Abed sat up, surprised. 

“You’re here.” He said dumbly. 

“I’m here.” Troy grinned, handing one of the bags to Abed. 

“What is this?”

“Breakfast.” Troy lifted a breakfast burrito out of his own bag, unwrapping it and taking a bit. 

Abed eyed his nervously. 

“Don’t worry,” Troy smirked. “I remembered. No onions, no Chile, no hot sauce.” 

Abed relaxed. “Thanks Troy. You’re the best.” 

“No problem, buddy. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Abed smiled to himself and took a bite of his burrito. Maybe nothing needed to change after all.


End file.
